sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Squadron
The Fourth Special StarOps Squadron, better known simply as Ghost Squadron or as The Ghosts, is an X-wing squadron attached to the flagship of the New Republic Navy's Second Fleet, the New Republic Star Destroyer [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] and is part of the 22nd Starfighter Wing in the New Republic Starfighter Corps. Previously stationed aboard [[NRSD_Crusader|NRSD Crusader]], they are a three-tier squadron, with three different flights (four pilots and ships to one flight; Third Flight is NPC). The Commanding Officer is Major Johmac "Hammer" Mabru, a former Marine officer turned Starfighter Corps pilot after serving a small stint with Y-wing-oriented Dagger Squadron; he is currently serving as the Wing Commander for the Reprisal's fighter Wing, the 22nd Fighter Wing. The XO is a new and up-in-coming pilot, by the name of Gene Malantean. ---- Unit Awards * Awarded the New Republic's Ribbon of Freedom as a Squadron after the Second Battle of Etti IV. The original Ghosts nine through twelve received their awards posthumously. * ---- The Ghost Squadron Song (Jingle) Oh, we're heroes of the night, To hell with the Empire's might! Fight, fight, fight, fighting Ninety-Ninth! Down in flames they go! Fighting men of the Ninety-ninth, Send 'em down below! This song was an original taking of the Tuskegee Airmen's Fightin' 99th Jingle, so all the praise needs to go to them for actually writing it.. It's just tailored it to the Squadron's use. ---- The Ghost Squadron Creed Nobody is quite sure about the origin of the Ghost creedo. Nontheless, it has become one of the most recent parts of the squadron's history. It is rumored that the newest squadron commander, Lieutenant Johmac "Hammer" Mabru is the author of the creed. It reads as follows: I am a member of The New Republic's chosen few. I will be swift, silent and invisible. I will master the enemy. I will destroy him before he destroys me. I will protect my brothers, for they will protect me. I will fight to the very end, so that others may live in peace. I am a Ghost. ---- Flight Roster The following is the current roster of the Ghosts. *'First Flight' - The Banshees Ghost One (Leader) - MAJ. Johmac "Hammer" Mabru (CO) Ghost Two - FO Crystal "Blades" Keldahoff Ghost Three - FO Hase Stargazer Ghost Four - 2LT Kyrin Sh'vani † (New Pilot Pending) *'Second Flight' - The Spectres Ghost Five (XO) - 2LT Gene "Vape" Malantean Ghost Six - FO Kensle Gradvitz Ghost Seven - FCDT Seaal Jolov Ghost Eight - FO Kesander Beysarus *'Third Flight' - The Ghouls (NPC Flight) Ghost Nine - FO Skailan Gregor Ghost Ten - FCDT Rangal Blanter Ghost Eleven - FCDT Hansel Ithan Ghost Twelve - FCDT Motoroa Ya'jarela ---- Former and Fallen Ghosts * Former Ghost Four/Six: 2LT. Latar "CYA" Zaff (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge 14 ABY, retirement from Republic Military service. * Fallen Ghost Leader: COL. Tyler Damion (MIA/Traitor) - Disappeared 13 ABY, resurfaced as Imperial Warlord. * Fallen Ghost Four: 2LT. Kyrin Sh'vani - MIA, Declared KIA Nelona 15 ABY ---- Former Ghost Leaders * LTC. Ridge Archilles - Transfer to Falcon Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding Officer. * Brigadier General Johanna Siri te Danaan (Ret.) - Transfer to Rogue Squadron 14 ABY, Commanding officer; Honorable Discharge, Retirement from Republic Military service 14ABY. * COL. Altair Quila (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 12 ABY. * COL. Blaze Andael (Ret.) - Honorable Discharge, retirement from Republic Military service 8 ABY. ---- Combat History * 420 sorties flown * 9 capital ship kills * 27 installations destroyed * 337 kills * 34 losses ---- Category:Military Units Category:Pilots